The Darkened King and the Twisted Fate
by Shinigami01
Summary: Sarah's 17 year old daughter is taken into the Labyrinth and even she doesn't know why. Only one person knows and you could say he's not ready to tell her why yet. R for adult content and situations. COMPLETE! Author's Update: Will be receiving an overhaul for mechanics and story fluidity. 6/12/2012
1. TDKATF Chapter 1

Summery: Sarah's seventeen year old daughter finds herself within the Labyrinth, not knowing why. Only one person knows and he is not about to tell anyone just yet.

Disclaimer: I don t own the Labyrinth or any of its characters.

Jareth leisurely paced his throne room, his eye fixed intensely upon the figure that was visible within the crystal ball he held. He watched as Sarah's daughter ran through the Labyrinth, moving as swiftly as she was able, unharmed and without complication. She was frightened to be certain, every movement she made, every expression told him so. Though she did not know where to turn or what to do she had surprisingly found her way easily through the many twist and curves; almost as if she had been there before.

With a soft sigh he watched her gain more ground, coming closer and closer to where he stood within the castle. Moving slowly he took a seat, making the crystal he held vanish with a simple twist of his wrist. Crossing his legs he waited for her to arrive, opting not to toy with her as he had her mother. He could not explain why he did not, he had brought her into the Underworld, but something in him was lost. It had been years since his defeat by Sarah. Even though it was well over twenty years ago he still felt the effects of it daily, saw the reminders, and relived the horror in many waking nightmares. Of course he told no one and continued on in his own way, but in some ways he was no longer himself, in some ways he was more of his namesake than even he realized.

She ran as fast as she could, up stairs, down pathways. She climbed and looked for signs of the castle as she made her way deeper into the Labyrinth. She had read the book as a child, several times over after finding it among some old boxes. Her mother had allowed her to do so but eventually the book disappeared. She had never been told how to get through the Labyrinth of course but somehow she knew, somehow she made the right turn and when she was lost the way was found easily. She could not recall her mother saying it was easy, in fact her mother had had help and had said it was hard. Stopping to catch her breath briefly she looked around. She needed to choose a direction but it was the fact that she felt as if she were being watched that made her stop and look for someone. The feeling she got was not a bad one, in fact it was almost like a parents eyes upon her, not those of an enemy. Clearing her throat she stood a little straighter, wondering if someone were truly there.

"Hello? Is anyone there...?" Feeling the ground beneath her start to shake and seeing the wall before her start to grow taller she started moving again. In her right mind she would never move this quickly, of her own accord, anywhere. It was almost as if she were being driven by someone or something. She wanted to find her way quickly but running the whole time was not her most favored choice of speeds. The Labyrinth itself was alive. She knew and had felt it from the moment of her arrival. In some respects she wondered if it was the one driving her, helping her find her way. That would be contrary to what its purpose was of course so dwelling on such a notion was silly. She had a feeling she was simply moving the right way as it changed and avoiding its traps by going the way it blocked in another fashion. Picking up speed again she came within view of the castle, now atop the hill outside its gates. It was quiet within the city and looked vacant, dinner time probably. The gates were not open and she remembered her mother s tail of the large guardian. She needed a way in or around, she could not fight such a thing on her own. Moving down the hill at a slide, the dirt and loose rocks aiding her decent she came to a stop slowly. As if her mother had been here only a few moments before she found that the guardian lay in ruins. In fact as she passed through the gates the city looked much the same as her mother had described it to her. There were rocks everywhere and pieces of armor and cannon balls. There were holes in walls and collapsed houses. AS she passed the many dwellings she saw no one, where had all the goblins gone?

Coming to the bridge that lead into the castle she turned and looked around, having a much better view of the Labyrinth from where she now stood. What was going on, surely things would have been repaired by now? The goblins she thought would still be in charge of helping hide and defend their king from intruders but there was no sign of them. Something was wrong in this place and as she ran towards the castle she thought about her first moments with Jareth.

She had been asleep, her window open to let the cool night air in. He appeared at first as an owl, landing upon her window sill, hooting her awake. She had rolled over and jumped for in a moment the owl she saw melded into the form of a man, sitting comfortably upon the ledge of her open window.

"Who, who are you?" She had sat up, pulling her covers around her, backing against the wall. He had watched her like a cat, holding her spell bound. When he moved it was straight towards her, onto the bed, reaching out with a crystal ball in hand.

"Why I am the Goblin King, sent to take you away..." She glanced into the ball and in a moment found herself standing outside the Labyrinth, next to the clock, the castle in view, the gates locked. "You have thirteen hours my dear to solve the Labyrinth, if not you shall stay here forever."

"But...wait!" He had walked away and vanished. That was all she had seen of him since her arrival, the fading form of his backside.

Shaking her head she ran into the keep of his castle, not stopping as she made her way across despite the possibility of an ambush. She headed for what she hoped was the throne room. He had held her captive long enough, taken her away, made her run his Labyrinth, she was ready to go home and he would know it soon enough.

Even without his crystal ball he could feel her approach and just as suddenly as she had mounted the hill any bypassed the gate with his last look into that ball moment before, she was throwing open the doors to his thrown room, anger and weariness in her every feature.

"Ah, so you have arrived at last my dear. I was beginning to wonder if you would make it through in time." He smirked at her, relaxing more comfortably in his uncomfortable stone chair. Even though it was padded he could still feel the cold, hard surface through the layers of material.

"What the hell were you thinking? I'm not my mother! I did not wish anyone away!" His smirk diminished as she yelled at him, berating him as if he were no more than a child. He stood, straightening himself, filling the room with his presence. Despite his annoyance at her lack of kind he controlled himself, making his voice sound amused.

"My dear you speak of me as if I am the devil himself. I am no such a person, though I can come close." He raised his brows quickly with a soft smirk, watching her closely. "And besides it was your friends who wished you away not me." His annoyance slipped through with his last few words and he was rather annoyed that she would take her anger out on him when he only did as he always had, or so she thought anyway. He moved nearer, stalking around her like a very large cat, or perhaps in his case a peacock. She watched him as he watched her and followed his movements with her eyes and head. When she spoke she was calmer but the anger still laced her speech.

"I don't care who wished me away. I never wanted to be here in the first place!" She turned to face him abruptly as he moved around behind her. "And I know you know that. You knew it when you brought me here! I called after you for almost any hour on that hill, telling you as much and I know you heard me." She was beyond mad, she was furious but Jareth just watched her with a smirk upon his face.

"Never wanted to be here, well, well that is a notion. Very few who come here wish to be here but they come none the less for one reason or another. Though I must say that most are not nearly as ignorant as you by the time they get to me, they have usually learned a thing or two. Perhaps my dear I should send you back out there, hmm? I think there is still much for you to discover within my world."

She gaped at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. He honestly wanted to send her back out into that maze, where she knew no one, had nothing and was forced to run to outrun the changing Labyrinth itself. She shook her head, fear creeping into her mind, afraid he would do it.

Jareth's smirk only broadened as he read her mind without her knowing he was. "Are you afraid of returning to my Labyrinth? You're mother wasn't nearly as sorry as you." His voice trembled with sensuality and cruelty in that moment, even he could tell. It tasted almost sweat to him if tones could be considered so. Her mother had hurt him, deeply. He had offered her the world for only her freedom and even that he would not have taken completely. As he gazed at the girl before him only a glare greeted him, but then she spoke, control trembling in every syllable. He could not tell if she was going to cry or lash out at him again.

"No. I do not want to return to YOUR Labyrinth. I want to go home. NOW!" She was strong willed and determined, of that he was certain, but she lacked true courage and sprit, the two things Sarah had.

"All right... He said slowly, watching a smile cross her face as she relaxed in relief of his statement. She thought she had won and would be sent home. "but..." He grinned as she went ridged, her eyes narrowing. "only if...you can guess why you were brought here..." He watched as her anger turned to pure bewilderment. He chuckled a little more heartily than he shouldn't have but did so all the same.

"Why are you laughing! I don't understand. What do you mean? How could I know why I was brought here? My mother s book was- I lost it when we moved. I haven t seen it since I packed." Her mother s book, he laughed harder. The foolish girl actually thought it was the only copy, the only thing that could inform someone. He was tickled about the whole situation. Other books existed, the same in fact, but also oral tales. He stepped back from her, bracing himself against the side of his throne. Once his fit subsided he straightened again, becoming more serious as the clock chimed behind them. This made her turn around. "Answer me, how could I know such a thing?"

"I'm afraid I cannot help you there. You should know though that your mother s book may have disappeared but it is not the only copy and she is not the only one to know the tale or the words." He knew she could figure everything out on her own without the book or anything else but she needed time and it was something she did not have much of. If she thought to long she would be his, for all time. He pushed the thought aside though and smirked, quiet cruelly. "You only have an hour left, I suggest you use it wisely, think very hard." With a chuckle he disappeared in a flash of glitter and light.

She stood there for a few moments, dumfounded. She felt foolish, thinking her mothers book was the only copy but she had never seen it elsewhere and who on earth would believe the tale anyway if they'd never been to the Labyrinth before. It was like a dream, perhaps it was. Her mother had told her that it was very dream like, even more so once she returned home. A dream, if only it were so, if it were perhaps she could enjoy herself but she knew it was quiet real. He was real and very much alive, testing and tricking her, making her play his game. She knew he played to win, to keep her here forever if he could. Her end though was far less, merely to go home. While she thought of home she thought back to seeing him there in the window. She had thought he was a dream, his features masked in shadow, his eyes bright and even though the light had been dim his features were handsome. She had thought her waking dream real, that she had found at last the one who would make her feel whole and wanted. Most boys ignored her, opting instead for the more made up girls who prized fashion and gossip over a good book and comfortable clothes, girls who showed off instead of being themselves. Sighing she moved to a large arched window. It was covered with dirt and debris. Brushing it off, she made a disgusted face, wiping her hand on her jeans once she was done. "Disgusting." She muttered aloud to no one but herself.

Leaning back against the side of the deep inset window she looked out, watching the Labyrinth move before her. Who had wished her away and why? She had only a couple good friends, very close ones but none of them would have reason to send her away. Heck none of them even knew the tale by her knowledge. Who else in the small town would know and for that matter even implement such a far fetched idea. Glancing at the clock she looked quickly away, ten minutes had passed; her time was slowly slipping away from her. Reaching out she started to trace names into the dirt that covered the wall, crossing them off as she found reasons why they would not send her away or know the tail. All the while she never noticed that Jareth still watched her, invisible in the shadows, tracking her every move.

"My lord?" He looked sharply to his right, a small girl standing before him.

"What is it?" The girl did not seem to mind his curt words or even that he glared. She was clad in a simple pale blue gown; her blonde hair braided back, green eyes bright with laughter.

"Would you like some refreshment while you wait? You have not eaten since yesterday noon."

"No I am fine, leave us. I will call if I have need of anything." The girl nodded and disappeared, leaving no trace of herself in the room. His attention went back to the other who inhabited the space, Sarah's daughter. She was intelligent that he knew but she was also foolish and quick tongued, often speaking before thinking. She had a lot to learn, that was clear to him, perhaps his choice had been wrong but there was no going back. He would not make himself appear the fool in any regard; his kingdom was already weak enough.

His kingdom, he looked out the window watching the Labyrinth, it had changed over the years, twisted and dark in many more ways now. It had gained new traps, tricks, and creatures, much of the beauty it had had in certain pockets were gone for visitors. Those remaining were solely for him. He knew it changed because he changed, because he let things go in his defeat but he had no intention of changing back. The old ways gave him little pleasure, few things did anymore. Sarah had destroyed him and in turn destroyed his world. He was brought from his mind as a voice uttered his name.

"..Jareth..." He shook his head looking at the girl but she did not speak. "Jareth..." He looked out the window and knew instantly who called. "..my king...

"What do you want? Are you not content to live as you always have?" He moved to the other window, standing before it, gazing out.

"..return the girl, you have broken the rule, she cannot stay here, you cannot keep that which is not yours...consequences..."

"I care not...I want the girl. She will be mine, even if it breaks the rules. I am king am I not? This is my domain, I make the rules now..."

"...no...the rules are -" But the voice disappeared as another took its place.

"Jareth... She uttered his name a bare whisper and his attention was brought back to the present. He smirked, so she was ready.

She had no idea why she had said his name but it had slipped out, a bare whisper, a notion, an idea. The truth was that no one she knew or who knew her would have sent her away, only one option remained, no one had. If that were true he had taken her away without cause. She had to find out. Almost as if he had been waiting he appeared before.

"You called my dear?" She looked up at him.

"Yes. I have thought about things and have realized that you lied to me. No one wished me away. You-" He cut her off by placing his fingers to her lips softly.

"Now, now, do not rush to conclusions my dear." But she jerked away from his touch, standing; her body only a small distance from his own. She could feel his body heat radiating into her own cold figure, the stone having sapped away much of her heat for its own.

"I'm not. It s clear to me that you lied, that no one wished me away. You brought me here on your own." He chuckled and smiled but it was not a happy smile. She had figured it out much sooner than he would have liked. He would have preferred keeping her in the dark.

"Yes...I did." He watched her closely, could see her mind work, and even hear some of her thoughts. Her anger did not surprise him, her mother had been quick to anger and frustrate at the slightest of annoyances. He was not surprised that her daughter was the same. "But it matters not, you still have not discerned why you were brought here and that my dear is what you must tell me, regardless of who sent you away."

"You cannot send me away only bring me, do not try and twist this around to make it not your fault. You stole me and brought me here of your own will. Why! What in the world possessed you? I am not some child who was wished away by a sibling or even a daughter or son who had an angry parent. I am not one of your game pieces and I'm not going to play this game of he said, she said with you. Now tell me why. You cannot keep me here over such a deal, only you know why you brought me here, there is nothing I have done to merit it. It is unfair and wrong."

"My dear what in life is fair. Besides I-" but he stopped suddenly, cut short by someone calling him. "I must go now but I will return. We will continue this conversation then." As he disappeared the clock on the wall stopped ticking, stuck at 12:52. She glared at it and huffed, collapsing down in the seat she had held before. She would be stuck waiting, mulling over the possible reasons in her mind. What would possess him to bring her here of his own volition. It wasn't right.

Chapter revised and updated 7/21/11. Please enjoy the changes and please review! The rest of the chapters will follow in due time. 


	2. TDKATF Chapter 2

Jareth appeared in front of the person who called him. Surprisingly it was Sarah. Well, perhaps not to surprising in his mind. "You called my dear Sarah?" Sarah growled. "Where is she Jareth. I know you took her." He only smiled with a soft chuckle. "Why she is sitting in my throne room awaiting my return." He lifted his hand which held a crystal ball. "Look" She peered into the crystal seeing her daughter.  
  
She looked up at him seeing right past his mask and straight into his mind and what he had planed. "You..you.." Sarah was so afraid to lose her only child she could hardly speak. "Give her back!" Jareth didn't smile now but frowned his temper a flair. "Why should I, Sarah?" She glared at him her own temper just as bad. "Because she does not belong to you. She wasn't even wished away. The book is hidden in my room."   
  
With a smirk he reached up and touched her face. "You are right she doesn't now. But soon she will. You owe her to me. For all the destruction you caused." She slapped him hard across the face. "You bastard let her go." There had been a time when Sarah loved the Goblin King that stood before her. But over time he had darkened and would take what he pleased now without even asking, not that he ever truly did. But he had never taken something that did not want to be taken or was not allowed to be taken.   
  
"hmm. I see where she gets her determination. But she will never add up to what you are and have always been my dear Sarah." He turned away from her now sitting on the bed with a smile. "But I suppose I could give her a choice. She knows why I brought her to the Labyrinth or at least she thinks she does. But that changes nothing. When I return the clock with start ticking and she will only have so much time to figure out why.  
  
Sarah gasped at his words unable to believe that he had tricked her so. He only smiled and waited for her to speak. And then a thought crossed her mind he didn't know her daughters name and so he had no control over her. And Sarah laughed then softly. "Do you honestly think you could control her. Without her name you have no power over her. And you know it." His smile faded and he stood rage seemed to pour out of him as he advanced onto her.  
  
"Do you think I will give her up so easily. Even without her name I have a small bit of control. And I will use that to get her name. And she will be mine. " Sarah was about to cry. And in a soft voice she begged. "Please Jareth. Let her go. Take me if you want. But let her go." He looked at her. And then thought. Her husband had died right before her daughters birth and her daughter was out of high school and could live in the house since it was paid for.   
  
But old pains came back. "What would make you think I would want you now. You ripped apart my heart and now expect me to simply trade you for her?!" He growled through his teeth. Sarah pleded with him not wanting to see her daughters future and life put at stake. "Please Jareth. You can do what you want with me. But let her go." Jareth thought on her offer, but declined. "No, I will keep your daughter until I am ready to give her up. And don't think I wont use her for all shes worth." He dropped a crystal in her hand.   
  
"If you so desire you may view your daughter at certain times. If I let you that is." Sarah looked at the crystal. "At least tell me why you are taking her. Why not me? I caused you the pain the destruction." He smiled slightly. "Because now it is your turn to suffer." His darkened mood had become worse but time could only tell what would change and what wouldn't. Sarah hit her knees crying as he disappeared in a rush of glitter and light. 


	3. TDKATF Chapter 3

Jareth reappeared sitting on his throne rubbing his temples. Stress was getting to him and the fact that he had stolen the girl made it worse because he was not supposed to simply take people from the aboveground without them being wished away. But then he remembered that she was there watching him. He looked at her. "hmm..your mother wishes for me to give you back." She glared at him. "Are you going to?" She knew he wouldn't give her up freely but she had to try.  
  
"My dear you know that answer. Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Her glare become even more intense."Because I want to go home." He closed his eyes and then opened them smiling. "You know she even tried to get me to trade herself for you." But it was then that she realized he wouldnt give her up without making her give him something  
  
"hmm. What are you thinking about my dear?" He chuckled seeing her horrified face. He stood, walking towards her. "I know how you hate me reading your mind when you cannot do anything about it. Not that you ever really could." His remark was cruel but she wasnt listening. The thought of never seeing home again scared her more then he did. Without a second thought he kissed her already knowing what she thought about.  
  
She jerked away "You!" He smiled. "My dear you under estimate my abilities to read minds." He advanced on her again backing her into a wall. He reached up caressing her face gently. "And you my dear Lana are mine." with this he kissed her again. A hot searing kiss that made her go weak in the knees.   
  
But with one quick jerk she broke free breathing heavily. "Le-leave me along you monster..." With that she fled into the depths of the castle. Jareth didn't follow. When she finally stopped she sank to the ground her heart racing. "How did he find out my name. Gah! I wasn't thinking about-" He had appeared right in front of her. She got up to run again, but he moved quickly pinning her to the wall. "Not this time Lana." The way he said her name made her shiver. "Please let me go.." She mumbled lost in his eyes, her mind still fighting his.  
  
"No. You are mine now. For your time is up. All your running must have made you forget our deal." He chuckled and grinned wickedly. "huh.." She locked at the clock realizing over and hour had passed since he had returned. "You cheated. You.." He shut her up quickly by raising his hand to her mouth. "No..you knew very well that when I returned that the clock would start ticking. So do not even try it." With this he let her go and stepped away.  
  
"I give you a choice. Prove to me that you truly want to go home and I will let you. But..until that time you must serve me and do as I say. You should have no problem finding your room." With this he disappeared and she was now looking at an open door across from her showing a beautiful room. Getting up she walked in shutting the door. With a heavy sigh she fell into the bed falling asleep instantly. 


	4. TDKATF Chapter 4

When Lana woke it was dark outside. She looked at the clock wondering how long she had slept.  
It read 10:39. She couldn't believe that she had slept through a whole day. With a sigh she got up walking to the window she peered out of it. She couldn't see much since the moon was hiding behind dark clouds.  
  
With a sigh she walked to the door opening it. She was starving and thirsty. She looked around seeing no one so she headed to her left down the corridor , leaving her door open. After ten minutes of walking she sighed coming back to the same place she had just left. She mumbled under her breath. "This place is as confusing as the Labyrinth itself." She hadn't noticed Jareth appear behind her. "Indeed it is, but only if you don't know your way around."  
  
Lana turned quickly around and gasped. She stood gaping at him to shocked to talk. With a smile her took advantage of her open mouth by kissing her deeply. She came around quickly and pulled away raising her hand to slap him. But he was one step ahead of her and caught her hand. "Now honestly Lana. It was just a kiss." She growled at him as he spoke. But he only smiled at her.  
  
She growled stepping away from him not wanting him there to taunt her. He growled his eyes flashing with slight anger as he read her mind. "So you don't want me here?" Her eyes widedned with slight surprise. "Well, then, I will leave you too finding your way around. Since it seems you are so good at it." With this he disappeared in a rush of glitter.  
  
She signed and looked around, completely lost. With another sigh she headed off in another direction only to find herself in a place she had already been. Once again she chose a way to go and went it. She finally found her room again and walked in. She laid down on the bed starving. Closing her eyes she started to fall back asleep when she smelled food. Sitting up she looked around.  
  
In a chair by the fire sat Jareth in all his glory with a plate of food and goblet of wine sitting on the table in front of the fire. Lana would have rushed over but she watched him confused. Not to long before he had been upset at her thoughts but now he seemed to be in a good mood. Or at least she hoped he was.   
  
Making her way from the bed to the other chair beside the fire she nodded at him and sat. A small smile placed his lips as he watched her. "You seemed hungry when I left." He smirked. But Lana didn't say anything as she ate. She simply ate and drank her fill standing when she was done. She started to head for the bed to lay down without a word. This enraged Jareth beyond belief. He stood and glared at her. "I suppose you are happy now?" He voice wasn't hidden and she could sense his anger. And he didnt sound to happy about her not saying anything when she first stood up.  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry for not thanking you right away and I'm-" But before she could finish he waved his hand and the food disappeared. "You are welcome." With this he turned to leave her deciding to walk back to his room which was not far off. "And don't worry about earlier. Its forgotten." He looked at her over his shoulder and smirked at her shocked face.  
  
With this he left the room heading down the hall to his right towards his room. She watched him leave and then ran to the door looking out, but he was gone. With a sigh she walked back into her room and sat down in the chair he had been in. She could still smell him as if he was right there. Lana glanced out the window, the clouds had completely covered the sky and it had started to rain.   
  
With one last look outside she snuggled into the soft fabric and cushions of the chair and fell back asleep. When she woke again the second time it was still raining but it was later in the evening then before, the clock chimed when it hit thirteen a few minutes later.  
  
Lana got up and went to the door. Mumbling she opened it and walked out. She looked down the hall way in which she had seen Jareth turn into to and hour before. "I wonder" she walked out heading down towards the end only to find no doors and a wall at the end. "Strange" She touched the way and sighed, it wasn't a trick it was solid.  
  
Lana turned to go the other way, but she found that the way she had came was blocked by a wall. "What in the world." She turned to her left and right to find walls blocking her way, but when she turned around to face the way she had intended on going there was no wall, it was simply a room. There was a bed, bookshelf's filled with books, a door into a bathroom, chairs by the fire, but no on to be seen. "wow"  
  
Walking further into the room she noticed that the sheets and blankets were black and that there were no windows, at least she thought there were none. After looking around the room she went back to where the door had been but there wasn't one. "What the hell?!" She felt along the wall but there was nothing and when she looked back in was just the room like before. mumbling she sat down on the floor. "great what have I gotten myself into now" she sighed and leaned her head back.   
  
Her thoughts went to her mother and home. She was sadened that she could not return home yet, but she knew she could if she found a way to prove that she didnt want to be here and wanted to truly go home. Lana didnt know what to do. It had been two hours and no one had appeared and she started to wonder if this room was even used. With a sigh she laid down and curled up into a ball falling into a sleep hoping to dream about her mother and home. 


	5. TDKATF Chapter 5

Jareth walked into his room and nearly tripped over the sleeping form of Lana. If he hadn't looked down he would have tripped and fallen flat on his face. He growled with a sigh. "How the hell did you get in here?" He mumbled under his breath picking her up.   
  
With a sigh Jareth teleported to another room. One which Lana had not seen. She had started to wake in his arms and he smiled. "Lana my dear. Wake up." She opened her eyes sleepily and almost jumped out of his arms. "What in the hell!" She squirmed and tried to get free but he held her tight. "Come now, calm down." Lana stilled only a little still very tense and jumpy. "Better."  
  
Lana looked around. The room was large and dark. "Where are we?" Jareth smiled. "Your new room. Away from mine. I do not need you walking in there in the middle of the night because of your curiosity." With this he dropped her rather hard on the bed. "Please do not go looking around unless you want to find yourself more lost in the depths of my world." Lana glared at him. "Well, its not my fault that its all mazes and tricks."   
  
Jareth laughed coldly. "Indeed it is. But you know that's all the more reason not to look around. You may find something you wont like." Jareth disappeared to leave Lana alone in her new room. With a sigh she walked to the door to find it looked. "What the hell." She growled walking to the windows to find them locked as well. "grr. Jareth what kind of sick game are you playing!?!" Jareth appeared behind her laughing. "No game just a way to tell you that you are stuck in here until I let you out. Food will be brought to you. This is your punishment."  
  
Lana blinked. "For what?" Jareth sneered. "For sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." With this he left again. "That's a bunch of crap!!" she yelled after him. Mumbling she sat down on the bed looking around. "the least he could have done is left me something to do." She fell back into the pillows of the bed. A small giggle caught her attention. A young girl sat on the dresser. She looked human but she wasn't. "hello."  
  
The girl smiled and appeared beside her. "I'm Narena." Lana blinked. "uhh. I'm Lana. How'd you get in here?" Narena smiled. "How does his Majesty get in here?" Lana blushed obviously embarrassed for the stupid question. "Well, why are you in here?" Narena smiled. "To get you dressed for the ball. His majesty wasn't going to take you but he doesn't have much of a choice since his first choice for a date found someone else."  
  
Lana growled. "I don't want to go with him!" Narena sighed. "You don't have a choice My Lady." Getting up Narena waved her hand and a dress appeared. "Here this is what he wants you to wear. I sized it down to fit you while you were asleep last night." Lana blinked and stood up. "I said I'm not going! And that's that. If he wants me to go he can drag me out of here kicking and screaming." Narena looked hurt and laid the dress on the bed. "I'll relay the message to him My Lady." With this she disappeared.  
  
"And don't call me a Lady!" mumbling Lana sat down. "Great first a stuck up king and now his chamber maid. What next." Lana grabbed the dress and was about to throw it in the small fire that was burning but before she could a ruff hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. Gasping she looked up to find.. 


	6. TDKATF Chapter 6

"Jareth?!" but his name had barley rolled off her tongue before he ruffly picked her up teleporting. The dress had fallen from her grasp. Within seconds they were standing in the ball room. "What the hell! Put me down." Jareth did as she wished and not to gently. "Get to know this room because it is where you will be spending the night, with me. Weather you like it or not." Lana glared. "I will not! You don't own me." But she soon regretted ever speaking. Jareth moved quickly and was right in her face. "Is that so, my dear Lana?"  
  
Jareth grabbed her arm and they teleported again back into her room. "Then you can stay in here the rest of your life." Lana gasped. "But you said-" Jareth waved his hand. "I can go back on the deal just as easily as I could keep you here. Now chose one. The ball or your room for the rest of your life." Lana glared at him and turned her back to him. "Fine have it your way." Lana spun around but he was gone. "Jareth wait!" But he was already gone. "Noo.." Lana hit her knees and sobbed. "You bastered!!"   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth sighed sitting in his throne. "Damned girl." Summoning a crystal he watched her cry. Narena appeared. "My Lord..I" Jareth looked up at her, his eyes intense. "What is it?" She swallowed. "Did the girl chose?" Jareth growled. "She did, now leave you already know what she chose." Narena nodded and sighed leaving. Jareth went back to his crystal. "Damn you Lana. Why are you being like this." He hadn't realized that someone was standing behind him. "Because she is just like me."  
  
Jareth jumped out of his chair and spun around. "SARAH?!" He looked like he had damned near had a heart attack. "Yes, Jareth." Jareth mumbled and glared. "How the hell did you get here?" Sarah chuckled. "My friends. I called on them to help me." Jareth growled. "Really now. And why is it you are here?" Sarah glared. "Why else? I want my daughter back. Now where is she?" Jareth smiled. "In her room"  
  
He tossed Sarah the crystal and she looked into it seeing Lana. "Take me to her. I'm taking her home." Jareth sneered. "No, you aren't. She is mine for a year. That's the deal we made. If she can convince me within a year that she wants to go home then I will let her."Sarah growled. "At least let me see her." Jareth laughed. "Why? So you can put silly ideas in her head. I think not."   
  
Sarah walked right up to him, her face mere inches from his. "Let me see my daughter now. At least for a while. You two may have made a deal, but I have every right to see her." Jareth didn't blink he didn't smirk he simply sat there. "fine you have ten minutes." He waved his hand and Sarah disappeared.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sarah appeared in Lana's room. "Lana?" Lana's head jerked up hearing her mothers voice. "Mom!" she got up and ran to her mother clinging to her. Lana cried for a few minutes in her mothers arms and then stopped. "Ho..How..did you get here?" Sarah smiled. "My old friends brought me here. Jareth is only giving me ten minutes with you." Lana sighed and almost started to cry again. "Shh. Its all right Lana." Lana shook her head.  
  
"No, its not, he said he'd keep me here for the rest of my life if I didn't go to that damned ball with him. Mom. I don't want to go. I hate him." Sarah sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm sure he was just trying to scare you. Just do as he says and make him see you don't like it here and want to come home." Lana nodded. "But how? He probably wont let me go even then. Mom. What does he want with me?" Sarah sighed. "I'm not really sure myself. I think he wants me to suffer like he did when I left. Really I don't know."  
  
Lana hugged her mother not wanting to let go. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone." Sarah hugged Land tightly. "I know, and I-" But Sarah was gone. "Mom! No! Damn you give her back." Lana hit her knees. "give her back." She sobbed wanting nothing more then to go home. Jareth appeared. "Why should? You refused to be my guest at the ball. So why should I give you anything when you have given me nothing."  
  
Lana was on her feet. "Just let me see her please. I'll go to the ball with you. Please just let me see her again." Jareth turned his back to her. "You will go either way. Like you said even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming all the way, you will go." And he was gone again in a rush of glitter. 


	7. TDKATF Chapter 7

That evening Jareth appeared in Lana's room expecting her to be ready to go, but she wasn't. She was sitting on the bed with the dress in her arms. "I expected you to be ready." She looked up glaring at him. "Well, maybe if it fit I would wear it, but your little servant girl measured me wrong." Jareth growled and called on his servant. Narena appeared and bowed. "You called My Lord?"  
  
Jareth didn't look at her he was watching Lana. "Measure her again and make another dress. I'll stand her all night and keep them waiting if I have to." Narena looked frightened. "Yes, sir." She walked over to Lana beckoning her to stand and once she did she took the measurements again. Quickly she had another dress made using her magic. "There, this one will fit." Jareth turned his back so she could change.   
  
Lana stared at his back. "You aren't seriously going to stand there while I change are you?" Jareth chuckled. "Well, either way I could see you if I felt the need to. Just change and get ready to go." Lana sighed but she still glared at his back the whole time she changed into the dress. Narena used her magic to fix up Lana's hair and makeup.   
  
Jareth turned around when he was told he could. He looked over Lana with a smirk. "Better." Lana glared. "Shall we?" Lana didn't dare piss him off again knowing it would only make things worse, so with a nod she took his arm and they disappeared. They reappeared in the ball room away from the crowed of people who had no idea that they had arrived. "Heres the rules. You don't have to spend ever waking minute with me but when I need you to join me you will. Is that clear? And no rude comments or remarks. You are here as my guest. I expect you to act like one. Got it?"  
  
Lana nodded and walked with him into the crowed. The many women and girls alike glared at her and whispered to themselves. Jareth paid no mind to them and kept walking. Once they reached the raised floor Jareth let her sit in a chair and he spoke. "Welcome everyone. I'm glad you could come. I would like you all to meet my special Guest Lady Lana. I hope you will all treat her with respect for she is my guest at this ball and in my lands."  
  
With this the party went on and no one seemed to notice her except the women and girls who glared and talked about her constantly. Getting up with a sigh Lana walked out to the balcony. The people who were they left as if they hated her. Why she didn't know, and she didn't seem to care. As the night rolled on she grew bored and wished she had something to do. As if he knew or as if he had been reading her mind Jareth appeared. "Come..lets dance. You seem to need something to do."  
  
Lana didn't really want to but what harm could it do right? At least she could move around and maybe have a little fun. Jareth led her to the center of the ball room pulling her into a waltz. The other girls were pissed and this made Lana smiled. They didn't speak simply danced on. After a while Jareth spoke. "They don't like you, I notice." Lana seemed to shrug. "I don't see why they don't. They don't know me." Jareth chuckled his eyes seeming to light up for a moment.  
  
"Because you are with me and they aren't." Lana looked up at him. "But why would it matter? We aren't a couple." Jareth sighed. "It does to them. They all want me every last one of them and well they cant stand the fact that I brought you and am dancing with you, being close to you, talking with you when I do little if any of it with them."  
  
Lana nodded and they danced on but she noticed how he seemed to keep his eyes on her and no one else. "Why do you look at me like that?" Jareth blinked. "What do you mean?" "I mean that you keep staring at me like I'm some goddess or something." Jareth chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry. If you like I'll stop. I can always look at the other women." Jareth leaned closer. "And I know how you would hate me to do that since you like pissing them off." Lana blushed and glanced up at him. But as she did he caught her in a simple sweet kiss.  
  
Lana quickly caught on and finished out the play which they had started the moment they walked in. The women were in a frenzy. Some were leaving others were cursing to others and bitching and some were even stalking towards them. Both were laughing now and when one woman got close enough to grab Lana Jareth stopped and stepped in front of her. Lana had stopped laughing as well and peaked around Jareth. The woman looked furious. But Jareth didn't budge.  
  
"Get out of my way Jareth. I'm going to teach her a lesson." Jareth growled. "And what lesson would that be Cat?" Cat growled back. "Not to kiss the King of the Underworld in front of other women who he's dated." Jareth smiled. "As I do recall I kissed her Cat. So maybe you should be mad at me." Cat stamped her foot. "Ohh..damn you!" She stormed off and left along with everyone else.  
  
Jareth turned to Lana. "It's late." Lana nodded and headed for the door. But Jareth stopped her by gently grabbing her arm and swinging her around into his arms. Without even a moments notice he bent his head and kissed her deeply. 


	8. TDKATF Chapter 8

Lana didn't move, she seemed lost. "Jareth.." She breathed his name with a slight sigh, but he easily ignored it and deepened the kiss. Lana didn't want to move but she needed to. She pulled away gently blushing. "I'm sorry..I just cant.." Jareth seemed a bit disappointed but he nodded. Lana didn't know what to say at this point. Jareth stepped towards her pulling her close to him.  
  
"Go get some sleep, Lana. You've had a long night. I will see you in the morning." He didn't smile or anything just simply held her near to him. Lana looked up at him. "What about you? Aren't you going to sleep?" Jareth chuckled. "No, now go on." With this he gave her a little push towards the door. Lana nodded and left somewhat quickly. Jareth sighed as he left the ballroom.  
  
Once back in his own room Jareth summoned a crystal. Peering into it he noticed something. "Damn her!" Jareth teleported appearing right over Lana who woke up and screamed. But Jareth paided no mind to her and lunged at the shadow who had entered the room. There was a bit of scuffling and then it was over. Jareth emerged from the shadows. "Are you all right?" Kana stared at him wide eyed and nodded. "y-yes"   
  
Jareth turned back around and sent the unconscious body to another room. "I will return shortly." And he was gone again. Jareth reappeared next to the body his own body showing his anger. "GET UP!" The person on the floor shook themselves awake and jumped at the sight of Jareth. "Jar-Jareth" a female voice breathed. Jareth stepped towards her and she scooted away. "Get up, now." She nodded standing already knowing the trouble she was in.  
  
"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Cat." Cat backed away in fear which only made Jareth smile. "Well?" Cat stuttered a bit. "B-because I am your f-friend." Jareth laughed coldly. "You are no friend of mine. Not after what you just pulled." Cat winced. "Now get out of my Kingdom before I behead you." Cat edged towards the door. "NOW!" She took off running towards the castle doors.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lana was still awake when Jareth returned. She sat in her bed waiting for him. She could see his anger all over and didn't dare mock or tease him like normal. "What did they want?" Jareth stood at the window watching Cat run for her life. "She wanted to kill you, thinking she could have me again." Lana got up and stood beside him trying to see what he saw. Jareth looked down at her and he could hardly breath. "Lana!" Lana looked up at him and blinked. "What?" Jareth quickly turned his head another direction. "Why are you only in your underwear?"  
  
Lana blushed and giggled. "Because that's how I sleep." Jareth was trying to control himself, but his body was screaming with need. "Please put something on. You are driving me insane." Lana realized what he meant and only then realized just how much his body was responding to the sight of her almost completely nude body, only covered by her hair and underwear. "I'm sorry." Lana walked over to the bed to grab her shirt but a hand stopped her. "No, I'm sorry. I should have checked first."  
  
Lana blushed and gazed up at him. "Jareth..I..want." But he stopped her with a small kiss. "I know." Lana sighed and looked away wanting nothing more then to return home. But just as soon as the thought crossed her mind again there she was in her room. "What..the.." Jareth chuckled finishing her sentence. "Hell?" Lana blushed again.  
  
Jareth sighed softly and stepped away from her his features masked just as well as his emotions. "You are home now, Lana. Goodbye." "Jareth wait! I didn't get to say-" She sighed knowing he wouldn't hear her. "say goodbye.." Lana sighed and fell into her bed falling into a deep sleep. Only t o be pulled gruffly awake moments later by her mother. "Lana!" Lana opened her eyes sleepily. "Mom?" Sarah pulled Lana into a tight hug. Lana became fully awake. "MOM!" She hugged her back tightly.  
  
Sarah and Lana both laughed and cried happily. Not knowing that a certain someone was watching them from his palace. "Be happy Lana, my sweet." With a sigh Jareth laid back in his bed not really sleeping, just relaxing. But soon sleep overcame him and he didn't care about the real world it was his dreams that mattered now. 


	9. TDKATF Chapter 9

It had been six months since she had returned home and she was now eight-teen. Thing had changed greatly since she was out of school. Her Mom didn't want her to move out but Lana wanted to get a feel of life on her own. Sarah had only complied when Lana had promised to visit her often and that she did. Lana's apartment wasn't far from her job in the city so she could walk there. It was also very safe where she lived so she didn't worry about being mugged or raped.  
  
Since she had just started working she couldn't pay for the apartment on her own so her Mom paid for everything except food and other items like that. Just the bills. Lana made sure not to make them to high so it wouldn't cost as much even though Sarah had told her not to worry about it.  
  
Lana ran breathing heavily as she made her way to work. She was already twenty minutes late and she didn't want to make it worse. Running through the front doors she slammed on the breaks almost running into a tall man with blond hair. "Excuse me..I need to get by. I'm really late" The man chuckled and turn around. "Well, Miss. Williams that I cannot change that." Lana blinked wondering how he knew her name. "um. How do you know my name? Most people don't know that I go by my mothers name." The man chuckled. "Well, I have to know, since I am your new boss."  
  
Lana looked shocked but offered her hand. "Oh well its a pleasure to meet you Mr..uhh" He smiled. "I'm James Johnson. Mr. Johnson to you of coarse." She nodded. "Yes. Well, its a pleasure Mr. Johnson." She waited for him to shake her hand but instead her raised it to his lips and placed a light kiss on it sending chills down her spin. Letting her hand go he smiled. "If you will excuse me. I have things to tend to." Lana nodded. "Yes, of coarse."  
  
Lana watched him leave in amazement. "Wow.." A woman approached her. "What are you staring at Miss. Williams? I do believe you have a job to get to." A tall woman with black hair and blue eyes glared at her. "Yes, Miss. Jones." Lana turned away to leave but again she almost ran into James. "J-I mean Mr. Johnson. I'm sorry..I was-" He cut her off by raising his hand. "Its all right." He smiled and looked at the woman behind her. "Do you have a problem with me coming to get my assistant Miss. Jones?"  
  
Miss. Jones looked away. "No, its fine." Turning away she went back to work. "Please come with me." Lana nodded following him. As they walked Lana took in a few things about him. He was tall, slim, and by the looks of him he looked to be strongly built. He had blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the bottom of his neck. His eyes were mismatched as well. And he seemed to be a gentleman.  
  
When they arrived he stopped. "Now Miss. Williams. Let me make a few things clear." He smiled. "Since most workers don't get promoted the first day they get a new boss I'm going to make you a deal. Just do as I say and I wont send you back to the copy room. Is that clear?" Lana nodded. "Yes, sir." James smiled. "Good. And as long as we are alone and no one else is around you may call me James. Other then that around other workers or staff you are to call me Mr. Johnson."  
  
Lana nodded and they entered the office. "This is where you will be and my office is through that door." Lana smiled. "All right." James smiled. "Would it be all right if addressed you by your first name?" Lana nodded. "Yes, its Lana." James smiled. "Well, Lana I'm sure since you were in the copy room that you are new to this so here are the things that you will be required to do. Make copies of important papers. File papers. Deliver things. Answer the phone when I am busy and take messages. Make certain phone calls. Keep a schedule for me. And possible go get lunch once in a while and maybe other things outside of the building. Is that all right with you?"  
  
Lana nodded. "Yes..but. I don't have a car." She bit her lip slightly. He smiled. "Do you have a license?" Lana nodded and smiled. "Yes." James set his things down and handed her his keys. "You can drive my car to go get lunch or anything else I need you to get outside of the building." Lana took them and put them in her pocket. "Oh and one more thing. Could you by any chance wear something a bit more work like from now on?" Lana looked at her T-shirt and jeans. "Um. Sure. I'll see what I cant do." She smiled.   
  
James nodded and went into his office. Lana sank down into her new chair with a smile. "Mom is going to freak!" She laughed as she started setting her things up and getting read to work. 


	10. TDKATF Chapter 10

Lana had gotten used to her new boss quickly. He wasn't half as bad as her old boss was. But then again he could be bad when you pissed him off which had only happened once and it hadn't been because of something she herself had done. It had been the person who called while he was in a meeting and had insisted on calling back until he got James himself on the phone.  
  
"Mr. Johnson?" Lana knocked. She heard him sigh. "Yes, please come in." Lana opened the door slightly poking her head in. "Its Mr. Lando. He wont quit calling. He insists upon talking to you. What would you like me to do about it?" James sighed and got up. "Please excuse me gentlemen." He walked out shutting the door. "Lana how many times has he called?" Lana sighed. "He's called every five minutes for the past hour." James growled. "Is he on the phone?" Lana nodded and handed it to him pressing the hold button so that they could talk.   
  
"Ah. Yes, Mr. Lando. What can I do for you?" There was a lot of yelling coming from the other end of the line, which Lana couldn't make out. "Oh I see. Well, could you please call back a little later and we can discuss this. I am in a very important meeting ri-" Mr. Lando had cut him off and was yelling again. James sighed and handed Lana the phone. "Could you please deal with him? I have got to get back to my meeting." Lana nodded and sighed waiting for James to leave.  
  
Putting the phone to her ear she spoke calmly. "Mr. Lando. I'm sure you really need to speak to Mr. Johnson, but he is busy. Please call back in two hours when he is not going to be busy. And if you call back before two hours is up I will file charges of harassment towards you. Good day to you sir." She hung up the phone and turned towards the door hearing slight laughter. She shook her head and sat back down answering more calls and filling things.  
  
An hour passed and it was lunch. The men who were meeting with James had left a while ago and he didn't look to pleased. Knocking softly Lana spoke. "Mr. Johnson. I'm going out for lunch would you like anything?" She heard him get up and open the door. Anger was clear in his eyes and on his face. "Did Mr. Lando call back?" Lana shook her head. "No sir." James growled and pulled her into the office shutting the door. "Listen." He pressed a button on his answering machine.  
  
It was Mr. Lando calling. Lana listened and was taken aback. "Sir I don't know how he got your personal number. I-" James raised a hand. "Just go get lunch." Lana nodded and spoke softly. "Do you want anything?" James shook his head and motioned for the door. "No." Lana nodded again and left quickly.   
  
When she returned she ate and again knocked on James office door. "Sir. I have your mail." She heard him curse and he flung open the door. "I am busy. Please go back to your desk and do your job." Lana had been so surprised she had dropped his mail. "Y-yes sir." she backed away. James slammed the door hard and went back to what he was doing. Lana picked up the mail and when back to her desk.   
  
Finally the day ended and she left the keys on her desk for James. Picking up her things she left and headed home. Once she got there she realized she didn't have her key. "Oh damn it!" Turning around she headed down stairs. The clerk didn't have a spare key and she asked that he hold her papers and things in a locked box. He complied and did so.  
  
Leaving the building she headed for James's house only knowing where it was because he had asked her to bring him some papers she had one evening. Approaching the building she sighed knowing all to well that he was probably upset still. Not really caring just wanting to go home and wash up she entered the building heading for his penthouse apartment.   
  
Lana sighed and knocked. "James? Are you home?" The door was opened rather ruffly. "Yes. What is-" He stopped talking. "What are you doing here Lana?" He blinked slightly shocked. Lana looked a little hurt by the way he had addressed her presence. "Well, I set my keys down with the car keys and I was wondering if you had them?" James nodded. "Yes, I was just about to call you." He had the phone in his hand. Lana smiled. "Please come in. Sorry if I seemed a bit rude before. I was just shocked." Lana nodded. "Its all right." She smiled and entered the large apartment.  
  
James went into another room and came back out. "Here you go." He smiled but noticed how she looked around curiously. "Something wrong?" She turned around. "No, its just really nice here." James nodded. "Yeah." James watched her. "Lana." Lana looked at him. "Yes?" he sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I was just really pissed. I hope you can understand that it wasn't anything against you." Lana nodded. "Yes, I understand." She smiled and headed towards the door. "I really need to be going though." James nodded and followed.  
  
"It is getting rather late. Would you like me to drive you home?" Lana blushed slightly. "Sure." She smiled and they headed out the door. The drive back to her house was silent. Neither had much to say. James stopped outside her apartment building putting the car in park. "Thank you James." Lana smiled getting out. "You're welcome Lana. See you tomorrow." Lana nodded and head inside the building. James drove off and she went upstairs ready for sleep and a nice warm bath. 


	11. TDKATF Chapter 11

A few weeks passed and Lana had witnessed James ruthless temper time and time again. Sometimes she wondered what had changed or what had changed James himself to be like he was. With a sigh she pulled herself from her thoughts and went back to work. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Mr. Johnson's office. How may I help you?" She spoke in a business voice and waited for an answer. There was none. "That's strange." She hung up the phone and went to James office. Knocking she waited. "Come in." Lana opened the door. "I'm about to head out for lunch. Would you like to join me?"  
  
James stood up and stretched. "Yes. I would." He smiled and they left. He of coarse drove. But he didn't take her to a restaurant. Instead he picked up some food and headed for the park. Lana was lost for words. "Where are we going James?" He smiled. "You'll see." Once they got there he led her to a nice shaded place away from other people. James set up a blanket and laid out the food. Lana giggled and they sat eating and talking for a while. Soon enough their two hours for lunch was almost over. Getting up they picked up their things and headed for the car.   
  
But James stopped and took a hold of Lana's arm gently to stop her. "Lana." Lana blinked up at him curiously. "Yes?" James smiled and bent his head kissing her gently. "James.." But he didn't care he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. Lana could do nothing but give in and kiss him back. The kiss seemed so familiar. When it was over Lana was left breathless and shocked. She blushed touching her lips. James smiled motioning for the car.   
  
Lana was still wondering why he had kissed her but she pushed it aside when they entered the office. She went to her desk and he went to his both forgetting about the kiss. When the day was over Lana went to James's office. "I'm leaving James, do you need anything?" James opened the door and pulled her in closing it. "Maybe." He smiled making her blush. Lana didn't know what to do at all. She was lost it seemed. Lost in his eyes. James smiled and leaned down kissing her again. Lana returned the favor and kissed back.  
  
They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments before Lana realized what was going on. "James.." She pulled away blushing like mad. "Why..are you.." James looked away. "James!" But he didn't answer her, instead he picked up his things and left the office. Lana stood there lost for words and thoughts.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day things started as normal except for one thing. James wasn't at work, or at least Lana hadn't seen him yet. Sitting down at her desk she started taking out her work from the day before. Almost ready to start her phone rang. Pick it up she spoke. "Mr. Johnson's office. How can I hope you?" No one answered at first but then the person spoke. "Lana I need to speak to you, please come into my office." "Yes, sir." Lana hung up the phone and walked to James door opening it. "You needed to see me?" She shut the door behind her.  
  
James looked at her over a crystal ball he was holding. "Yes. I do." Lana blinked wondering why he had a crystal ball. But before she could even think on it he answered the question that had formed in her mind. "Because I always have them. Lana you should know by now not to ask questions you know the answer to." Lana blinked remembering Jareth saying something very close to what she had just heard from James. "I don't understand. What's going on?" James chuckled and everything changed about him. His cloths, his hair, all of it, except his eyes.  
  
Lana gasped. "Jareth!" Jareth smiled. "Yes. Its me." Lana backed up against the door. "What do you want?" Jareth's smiled turned into a frown. "You know what I want." Lana shook her head. "No..I wont go back there. You brought me home. You gave me up. And that's the way I want it." Jareth walked around the desk and stood in front of her. "Is it?" Jareth took another few steps towards her and pinned her against the door, taking her mouth in a deep kiss without a moments notice. 


	12. TDKATF Chapter 12

"mmmm.." Lana squirmed a bit trying to move away but Jareth kept her pinned only moving his mouth away to speak. "no..my dear. I'm not letting you go again. Its been six months of living hell for me. And now that I've spent even more time around you here in your world I know.." Jareth trailed off lost in her eyes. But Lana took the laps and jerked away from him. "Please..leave me alone. I told you, I don't want to go back there."  
  
Jareth growled and turned to face her. "Lana.." But she shook her head. "No. I'm not going back." Jareth sighed and walked to the window. "Did you feel anything for me, Lana?" Lana didn't look at him. "I.." But she stopped and looked at him. His eyes were a blaze with the need to know. "There were times when I did." Jareth sighed and walked to her. "And now? Now that you know that I am James and I have been around you for the past few months?"   
  
Lana didn't have much time to answer because he kissed her again. But this time he kissed her without the same force as before. He kissed out of need and love not just the need to kiss and touch her. It was like in the ballroom and when she left the Underworld. He was kissing her because he loved her and not because he lusted after her. "Jareth..I.." But he pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his instantly, not wanting to break the kiss or moment.  
  
Lana gave in this time with a sigh of need and love. Her arms went up and around his neck as his circled around her waist and back pulling her closer. Lana opened her mouth as his tongue ran over her lips. Lana pulled herself closer to him. Jareth smiled in his minds eye letting his tongue explore her warm mouth and tongue. "mm.." Jareth picked Lana up and laid her on the desk his hands running down her sides as he kissed her.  
  
"Jareth.." Lana whispered his name, half in need, half in fear of what could happen. Jareth smiled and pulled back ever so slightly looking into her eyes. "We don't have to do anything." He spoke softly his eyes kind and full of emotion unlike his normal emotional glare. Lana nodded and smiled softly. Jareth kissed her again deeply wanting nothing more then to hold and kiss her now lost in the moment.  
  
A sharp knock on the door made them jump and gaze at it wide eyed. A shrill voice came from the other side. "Mr. Johnson. It's time for your meeting and I will not have you coming in late!" It called out and Jareth sighed changing back into his normal everyday human form for the aboveground. "I'm coming, hold on." Jareth smiled and leaned down whispering in her ear. "I'll see you later on. I've got a meeting so I wont be back for the rest of the day. Come by my place later." He gave Lana a soft kiss on the lips and left his frown back on his face and a slight glare in his eyes.  
  
Lana composed herself and went back to her desk after they had left. She tried to work but he mind kept drifting back to him and their kisses. As the day went on she got a few phone calls and some rude looks from the other people in the office who didn't like her. But she paid them no mind and went about daydreaming and thinking of Jareth and their kisses in his office. Finally getting a chance to relax she let her mind wonder and waited for the end of the day to come.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lana smiled as the clock hit five. It was finally time to go home and she was happy. Getting her things she left the office and headed for Jareth's apartment. On the way there she didn't pay attention to anything except when she needed to. She walked quickly wanting to get there as fast as possible. Once there Lana knocked on the door but found that it was unlocked and slightly ajar. "What in the world. Jareth?" Slowly pushing open the door she gasped. 


	13. TDKATF Chapter 13

Lana gasped and ran into the room. "Jareth?!" She rolled him over. There were cuts on his faces along with bruises. Other parts of his body seemed to have similar wounds. "Jareth?!" She shook him slightly and he opened his eyes with a groan. "mph..mm..Lana?" He blinked and smiled slightly but then stopped. Closing his eyes he teleported them to the safety of his throne room in the Underground. Lana blink wondering why.  
  
"Jareth are you all right?" She suppressed her curiosity and returned her attention to him. Jareth nodded and sat up his head spinning. He swayed slightly but spoke "I'll be all right." Jareth focused his power and healed what wounds he had. "damn him.." Muttering he stood up still dizzy and weak. He sat back down. Lana sat waiting for him to explain. He looked at her and sighed. Lana was lost and unsure of what to do at this point.  
  
"I had better send you home. That might be the safest place for you." Lana shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until you explain what happened." Jareth looked away. "Lana..what happened doesn't concern you. You've got to understand that. I'm sending you home." Lana growled and glared at him. "How can you say that after what happened in your office?" Jareth tensed. "Because it was just kissing." When he looked at her his eyes were hard and cold and Lana let a tear slip down her check as she got up.  
  
"I'm not going home. I don't care if I have to run from you. I'm safer here then I would be back there. If the person who attacked you knows where you live then their bound to know where I live." Jareth stood. "Lana you know I wouldn't let them hard you. Why are you so worried?" Lana shook her head. "Because you cant be there every moment of every day. And I don't think I could return to work. It wouldn't be the same without you there." Lana was crying now, tears ran down her checks and she ran through the large double doors into the castle.  
  
Jareth sighed and created a crystal ball. "Why must she do this?" He spoke aloud. "I think we both know why brother..." Jareth's head snapped in the voices direction and he glared. "I figured you would be off hunting in the aboveground, Curt." Curt smiled wickedly. "I do believe what I'm looking for is already hear in the castle." Jareth walked to his brother. "You touch her and die." Curt laughed and disappeared. "This is my home to. You cannot tell me what and what not to do."  
  
Jareth raised his crystal ball to find Lana, but he couldn't. "What?!" Jareth tried to teleport but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and called out to the Labyrinth but it wasn't there. "What the hell is going on?" Jareth took off running to find Lana. He had to hurry, if Curt got hold of her he would never be able to save her without his magic. Jareth stopped hearing the Labyrinth speaking. 'Let her go Jareth. She's not worth it. She holds none of the magic Sarah did. Sarah is the one you need.' Jareth growled.  
  
"No. I don't want Sarah. I need Lana. Now where is she? Why cant I use my magic?" The Labyrinth sighed and spoke again. 'She is with your brother. He wont harm her. But you must save her if you are to continue ruling this land. If you fail your brother will take control and do what he pleases with the girl.' Jareth's mouth fell open in surprise. The Labyrinth whispered. 'You have thirteen hours to solve me Jareth. You must get to her before that time is up. And I cannot help you on your journey. I will do to you what I do to all who run my twisting walls and changing doors. Good luck.' 


	14. TDKATF Chapter 14

Lana had ran through the castle as long as she could. When she finally collapsed against a wall a man appeared before her. He looked similar to Jareth. Tall lean, long hair a bit darker then Jareth's. His eyes she couldn't really see but they seemed to hold a wicked glint. He step towards her. "who are you?" She was wide eyed and something inside her told her to run, but before she could he grabbed her.   
  
"I don't think so little one. You're coming with me." He teleported them to a place outside of the castle. It was the hill where she had started the Labyrinth. But the Labyrinth looked different. It was even more twisted then before. It looked deadly. "Let me go!" Lana wrenched her arm away from him and moved closer to the edge of the hill. Getting a better look she saw the Labyrinth change again. Its paths became more twisted and cruel looking. "What in the world is going on."  
  
The man smiled. "Well, Lana you seem to know what you are talking about. Why don't you tell me?" Lana turned around glaring at him. "How do you know my name?!" He smiled wickedly. "I'm Jareth's brother, Curt. I've been watching you both for sometime now. As time went by the Labyrinth began to change. It became more twisted as its King did. But as I've been watching you two I've noticed something. Things are changing again. They are becoming normal. But not quite fast enough to help Jareth."  
  
Curt laughed cruelly and spoke again. "He'll die in there trying to get to you and when he dose I'll take his place and make you mine." Lana was taken a back. She turned and looked out into the Labyrinth and she spoke through her mind. 'Please Labyrinth don't kill him, help him. You know what will happen if Curt takes over. Please help us.' The Labyrinth sighed through her mind. 'You are strong child perhaps you will be the one to save us all. I cannot not guarantee my help and I will not freely give it. I'm sorry.'   
  
Lana glared through her mind. 'I am asking that you help, from one being to another being. If Curt takes over you know you will become more twisted then you already are and will be in great pain. I can see that you are now as you try and untwist your tightened walls as they strain to hold.' The Labyrinth was silent for a few moment. 'What you say is true, you may yet prove to be a great woman, but I cannot promise anything.'  
  
Lana smiled. 'Thank you.' With that she turned to deal with the asshole who called himself Jareth's brother.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth sighed as he walked to the Labyrinth's gates from the castles gardens. The Labyrinth spoke once again but this time it was but a faint whisper. 'Good luck My King.' And with that it was silent. Jareth nodded and headed into the Labyrinth without a backwards glance.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Labyrinth watched as Jareth made his journey. Over three hours had passed and he had not gotten very far do to the twisted paths and dead ends. Sighing it spoke. 'You will get no where if you keep turning in circles.' Jareth growled. 'How am I supposed to stop myself. I cannot find a straight path. What has happened to you Labyrinth? What's has become of you?' The Labyrinth sighed. 'Over the years of your loneliness and twisting emotions and actions I have become like this.'  
  
'Only now that the girl has come into your life have you been able to see straight. It started the day she set foot within me that my walls untwisted for her. She knew the way, she knew what to do. And she was fearless of it. She is the key and you are the lock. Slowly she is turning and slowly she unlocks you from your cage.'  
  
Jareth stopped and stared at a wall. "Are you trying to tell me that she's the one I've been dreaming of all this time? The one thing I couldn't find all along after Sarah won." The Labyrinth nodded in his minds eyes. 'Yes, my King. She is the Key to saving all of us.' Jareth growled. "And what about my brother?" The Labyrinth was silent and then spoke rather hesitantly. 'He has been watching us since Sarah left the Underworld. He has watched us change and now that he sees that Lana is slowly fixing things without knowing it he wants to stop it. That is why he wants you dead and to claim her for his own.'  
  
Jareth sat on a rock. "If he knows she's fixing everything then how is he to stop it?" Labyrinth did answer. "Well? How is he to stop it?!" The Labyrinth whispered. 'You know how. All he has to do is break her spirit to do it. Because once he does that she will despair and her magic will die with her broken soul.' Jareth stood upright. "No!" The Labyrinth felt his rage and recoiled. "You must stop him Labyrinth!" The Labyrinth spoke so softly that he could hardly hear her. 'I cannot do anything my King. You know that I cannot. You must solve me in the time given to you or all hope is lost.'   
  
Jareth tried to calm down but the growing fear and need to save Lana was overwhelming him and he took off at a dead run finding his way out of the circle he had been in and into the heart of the Labyrinth. 


	15. TDKATF Chapter 15

Jareth made his way through the Labyrinth for another four hours before he came to a dead end that could not be passed. The wall stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction and no holes were to be found. "Labyrinth. What is this wall?" The Labyrinth did not speak. "Labyrinth!?" He called out with his mind and his voice but there was no answer. Turning around he headed back but just as he went to turn a corner there was a wall.   
  
Jareth growled. Turning around he found another wall. "Labyrinth. What are you doing?!" The Labyrinth didn't respond in words only in a sound. One he did not want to hear as it was a cry of pain. And then it spoke. 'He is..con..controlling the walls. I cannot stop it. He's..using her..her power to twist me more. My King. HELP ME!" The Labyrinth cried out in his mind and then was silent again. Jareth turned in a circle. "Damn it! Labyrinth! How am I to help when I cannot find my way to them!?"  
  
The Labyrinth shifted itself again making a passage for him. 'Hurry..hurry..before all is too late..before he closes the gate" Jareth ran as fast as he could towards the hill as the path was made for him. But before he could make it to the open gates they closed. He stopped grabbing hold of them. "CURT!!!" He screamed his brothers name in anger as he tried to get the gate open. Curt appeared in front of Jareth. "Yes, brother?" Jareth growled. "Damn you. Let Lana go! NOW!"  
  
Curt laughed. "Now why would I want to do that? Hmm?" Jareth pushed the gate desperately wanting to get out. This only made Curt laugh harder. "You act as if she really means something to you Jareth. We both know you don't love her." Jareth glared at him. "How would you know what I feel!?" Curt grinned wickedly. "I know you better then you think." Curt turned walking up the hill. Coming back he smiled. "Lana's waiting for you." And I do believe you only have four hours to find a way through that gate."   
  
Curt walked away laughing.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Three hours later Jareth could still be found trying to get through the gate. "damn it!" HE cursed under his breath as another attempt failed. Leaning against the wall he sighed. He felt so old and lost that he hardly heard the Labyrinth speak. 'All you have to do is ask.' He sighed not hearing what was said. Again the Labyrinth spoke. 'Just ask my King. Ask and all will work out fine. All you must do is ask. Ask.." Jareth stood up.  
  
He had heard and he knew. Walking to the gate he spoke. "Please show me the way from within the Labyrinth." The gates creaked but opened. Jareth ran now but the hill as fast as he could. Coming to the top of the hill he saw Lana. She was laying on the ground. "Lana!" Running forward he kneeled. "Lana?!" She did wake. "She wont wake up Jareth. I have drained her energy and power." Jareth stood up spinning around to face Curt.  
  
"Curt give it back. You have no right." Curt snorted. "I have every right. You failed as king, now it is my turn to rule. And I will do suck a job that you will never set foot inside the castle again!" Curt sent a wave of magic a Jareth who jumped aside barely dodging it. Wheeling around Jareth remembered he still didn't have his magic. "Shit!" He cursed. Curt only laughed. "Find that you are missing something? I made sure to take away your magic when I took away the girl so you could not use it to save her."   
  
Jareth glared at him. "Then I find a way to kill you without it. Even if it's with my bare hands!" Jareth charged Curt sending him face first into the ground. "You'll pay for this!" Jareth threw several punches but nothing seemed to work. Curt held to much power over him now. With a laugh Curt sent Jareth flying ten feet. "You know how much fun I have doing this!" Jareth fought the magic as best he could but without any of his own he was fighting a loosing battle.  
  
Curt created a iron sword. "No Brother. You DIE!" But just as he was about to slam the blade through Jareth heart he was thrown backwards. Standing back up he blinked. "What the hell!!" But he was hit again with another power blast. The maker spoke. 'You will not harm my King! I shall not let you, even if it is the death of me!" The Labyrinth sent Curt flying down the side of the hill. When Curt got up he was thrown to the ground and pinned there.   
  
Jareth was now standing on the hillside watching. The Labyrinth spoke to him. 'My Lord forgive me. But her Ladyship was right. I know what will happen if he becomes king and I cannot allow it.' Jareth nodded. "Do as you wish with him." Turning he ran to Lana's side. "Lana? Lana?!" Lana shivered rolling over. "mm." Jareth shook her gently. "Please wake up Lana."  
  
Lana blinked opening her eyes. "Jar-Jareth?" She sat up. "What happened?!" Jareth smiled. "It doesn't matter. It's over now. You're safe and Curt is..Well he's being dealt with. Come let us return to the castle." Lana nodded taking his hand. "But didn't he take your magic?" Jareth nodded. "Yes, but the Labyrinth returned it to me." Lana nodded as they disappeared. 


	16. TDKATF Chapter 16

When Lana and Jareth reappeared they were standing in the throne room. Which was empty.   
  
Jareth sighed. "I suppose you will be wanting to go home then?" Jareth looked at her waiting.   
  
Lana nodded but said something he wouldn't have expected. "Would you come and stay with me for a while?" She smiled. "I'd enjoy the company and you could see mother again."  
  
Jareth blinked. "After what happened before your mother probably wouldn't want to see me. But yes I will come and stay with you for a few days. It'd be a nice vacation."   
  
Lana hugged him. "Thank you!" She let go at the sudden rush of heat. "Can we go now? Or would you rather rest?"  
  
Jareth laughed. "We can go now. I don't need anything from here for now." Lana nodded as he put his hand on her shoulder. They disappeared. When they reappeared it was in her apartment.   
  
Lana looked at him. "I'll call in and see if I cant get a few days off. Since your job was probably turned over to someone else." She frowned slight. Looking away, she walked over to the phone. Picking it up she dialed the number. A few minutes later after she got a hold of her new boss she smiled. "He said it was all right if I take a few days off, since I hadn't the whole time I've worked there."  
  
Jareth nodded. "That's great."  
  
Lana laughed. "Yes, it is. Would you like to have a look around town?"  
  
Jareth shook his head. "No." He approached her. Stopping hardly a foot away. Lana seemed a bit shocked but she pushed it aside. "What I want is something I don't think I can have." Reaching out he pulled her into a soft hug. Lana relaxed with a sighed.  
  
"What is it that you want, Jareth?"   
  
Jareth kissed the top of her head. "You. Even since I laid eyes upon you I've wanted you with me. That is why I brought you to the Underworld. I thought I could seduce you into bedding me. But I was proven wrong. And over time I realized I was falling in love with you." He cupped her face. "Please Lana. Live in the Underworld with me. Become my Queen."  
  
Lana stared up at him wide eyed. But before she could answer her door was thrown open by Sarah.  
  
"Lana!" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Jareth stood right up against Lana cupping her face as if he was about to kiss her. "What- What the hell is going on!?!?"   
  
Jareth dropped his hands moving away from Lana. "Nothings going on Sarah."  
  
Sarah slammed the door shut. "My ass. What the hell were you doing? Where the hell have you two been all this time!? I tried calling on you. But you didn't answer. I tried calling Lana but no answer. Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
Lana laughed. "Please Mom, calm down. Nothing happened. We just ran into a few problems at work and one thing led to another and there was a big ordeal in the Underworld."  
  
Sarah looked at Lana. "What do you mean one thing led to another? You two didn't-"   
  
Lana shook her head. "We didn't do anything." He voice was now serious. "Jareth's brother, Curt, tried to kill Jareth and make me his. But Jareth stopped him. That's all that happened. Honestly it is."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth and then closed it. Finally she spoke. "And what about just now?"  
  
Lana blushed slightly. "Jareth was just. Well, he was asking me to go and live with him in the Labyrinth as his Queen."  
  
Sarah growled. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you do that."  
  
Lana glared. "Its my choice. And I haven't decided yet. Jareth is going to be staying for a few days. I'll make up my mind by the time he leaves." Jareth seemed to have relaxed a little from before.   
  
He nodded and spoke. "Please Sarah understand. I love Lana. Just like I loved you at one point. And I'm asking her to come with me because I don't think I can stand another minute without her near. I came here to the above ground just to be near her before when she got the better job. I was her boss and even though it was hard to not tell her I was content with just being near enough to watch over her and make sure she was well."   
  
Sarah looked at him. "Do you mean all this time it was you that I was hearing about from her?"  
  
Jareth nodded. "Yes."  
  
Sarah growled. But Lana cut her off. "Please Mom don't get mad. Please understand. Jareth's my guest and I don't want him to be uncomfortable. So could you please calm down. We've both explained what happened."  
  
Sarah sighed and nodded. "All right. I'm sure you are bother tired. Call me later Lana. We can talk more then."   
  
Lana nodded. "Okay. I will." Sarah opened the front door leaving without another word. Jareth and Lana both sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to show up."  
  
Jareth nodded. "Its all right. It wasn't your fault. Though I was a bit surprised. I guess she has every right to be mad to."  
  
Lana sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I guess so." Letting her head fall back Lana closed her eyes. Within a matter of minutes she was asleep. Jareth watched and had to force himself not to laughing at the funny sight. Quietly he walked to her. Bending down he picked her up gently heading for her bed room. When he got there he placed her softly on the bed pulling the covers up over her.  
  
"Sleep well Lana." Placing a light kiss on her forehead he left the room to sleep on the couch. 


	17. TDKATF Chapter 17

When Lana woke it well near dawn. She blinked and glanced around the room, for a moment having forgotten what all had happened. Her dreams had been of the ball and their dance together. As she woke more images began filling her mind of the day before and she jolted. "Jareth..." Moving fast out of bed she ran into the other room and right to him, pulling open his shirt, waking him in the process.

"Lana?" He blinked awake and sat up some. "..whats wrong?" She ignored him and pressed her hands to his bare skin, finding nothing other than its smooth texture. She exhaled and relaxed.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream..." She went to move her hands but he stopped her, holding them where they were, keeping her in place.

"What happened?" He watched her curiously, enjoying the feel of her cool hands against his skin.

"I just..well..Curt was back and he had that sword again, I thought he had killed you like he had planned...the Labyrinth failed to stop him. He started to drag me away as you lay dying on the hill." Pulling one hand free she quickly brushed a tear away, she had been truly afraid of loosing him. When she heard him hiding laughter she glared. "Its not funny..."

"Actually my dear, it is..." He let go of her other hand and pulled her against him, kissing her. "...because Curt is in a place where no one will find him, ever, and you are very cute when you are worrying over my state of health."

"Ohh you-" She couldn't finish as he kissed her again, hard this time, deeper, showing her he was only teasing. Lana kissed back, relaxing against him slowly, her arms stealing into his hair. When he started to pull away she pulled him back. "..m..no.." She kissed him this time, leaving them breathless when they ended the kiss.

"..we..well that wasn't what I expected." Panting softly he brushed her hair back slowly from her face. "I thought you'd rather punch me than kiss me for laughing.." She raised a brow, giving him a 'I just might' look. He chuckled and slid further into the couch, pulling her in beside him, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into him and laughed.

"..you know my bed is bigger..."

"Yes but this is more cozy." To emphasize what his words he pulled her even closer, angling his body to her so that they were fitted together perfectly. Lana gasped and he kissed her, running his fingers through her hair, moving so that she was slightly under him.

"..Jaret-" He didn't let her speak, deeping the kiss and his hold on her, letting her feel the depth of his desire and feelings for her though his gentlness and persiverance. When the kiss finally broke Lana was panting under him, her chest heaving up into his. Despite her breathlessness that didn't stop him, his lips trailed a path down her jaw and over her throat.

"mm...jareth.." His name was barely a whisper on her lips but it sounded louder.

"...yes?"

"..make love to me..." He growled in her ear at her request, his need already apprent.

"I do not think it wise...your mother.."

"I don't care..." She looked at him. "We've waited long enough...and I'm old enough to decide for myself." He chuckled and kissed her lips softly.

"Does that mean you'll come with me?"

"yes." She smiled and kissed him in return.

"mmm..I won't have to drag you kicking and screaming?" She laughed louder and wiggled under him.

"..no..now stop delaying!" He smirked wickedly.

"..with pleasure my dear..." He kissed her then and they dissappeared in a spray of glitter. They reappreaded in his room, which was still black without windows.

"...this room..." She sat up a bit and looked around. "..it really is your room?" She looked at him and he laughed.

"Yes." He pulled her back towards him for a kiss but she stopped.

"Why is it so..."

"..so dark and depressing looking...?" She glared at him.

"That was not what I was thinking.."

"No..but it was close enough." They both laughed. He pulled her to him and waved his hand in the darkness. As it lowered she stared in awe at the room. It was alight with thousands of small lights in the shapes of constelations.

"...its beautiful." He kissed her jaw and then just below her ear.

"..thank you..." She turned and kissed him, sinking back into the bed with him. "..my dear..." she growled into his mouth and he moved them, rolling her beneath him. He didn't let her protest his pet name, kissing her until she was panting.

"...no fair.." She pouted and he smirked.

"I never play fair, you know that, now let me love you..." With that he kissed her again and didn't stop until well into the daylight hours of that day.

End. I might expand a little more on this chapter but will definatly be expanding on most of the others to make them more realistic instead of so short. I never realized just how unjustified their feeligns were for one another due to all the holes I left in the story. I'll fill those in a bit instead of leaving them open for interpretation. 


End file.
